


A Saturday at the Bakery

by reyssolo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyssolo/pseuds/reyssolo
Summary: Queenie goes to Jacob's bakery for a little fun, but someone else decides to go to the bakery the same day. Someone Queenie does not want there.





	A Saturday at the Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Queenie and Jacob. This was supposed to be be all fluff because that's what I love to write, but of course It turned into more.

“Whatcha doin?” Queenie said. It was a Saturday morning, and Tina was at their table writing. “Writing a letter.” Tina said not looking up.

“To whom?” Queenie asked already knowing the answer. Tina’s thoughts were very loud, but Queenie didn’t want Tina to know, as she was getting tired of everybody telling her to stop reading their mind. It was infuriating when they acted like she could turn it off like it was a switch.

Tina looked up and stared at Queenie. For a moment it looked as if Tina was going to attempt to hide it, but then quickly came to the conclusion that it wouldn’t work. “I’m writing to Newt.” Tina said, trying to hide an obvious smile.

Queenie smiled. She loved seeing her so happy. “Well I’ll leave you to it then.” Queenie said, grabbing her pink scarf, and wrapping it around her neck.

“Where you going Queenie?” Tina asked, looking back up to Queenie.

“Just runnin’ some errands.” 

Tina looked at Queenie skeptically. “You’ve been running an awful lot of errands lately Queenie.” You’re hiding something. Queenie heard Tina think.

“I am not.” Queenie said softly. “See ya later Teen.” Queenie left before Tina could say anything else because the truth was she was in fact hiding something. Queenie had been seeing someone. And not just anybody, but a no-maj by the name of Jacob Kowalski. 

As far as Queenie knew Tina sill thought that Jacob had his memory erased, and that he knew nothing of the magical world. Queenie made sure that this didn’t stay true. She knew she shouldn’t have, but she couldn’t help it. Jacob was one of the most wonderful people she had ever met.

Normally she would tell Tina, but she just got her Auror job back. Queenie knew that if she told her that it would risk all of that for her sister. Queenie couldn’t have that. If she was going to risk everything she had to only risk it for herself.

Queenie made it down to the streets in the freezing cold New York air. She felt the air press upon her exposed cheeks, making them feel rosy already.

Finally, she started to smell the sweet scent of fresh pastries. Queenie took a breath in through her nose and smiled broadly.

She followed her nose, as well as her heart, through until she stood in front of the bakery. Queenie looked around to make sure there was nobody there that could suspect her of anything before heading into the bakery.

Queenie felt the warm air spread through her body as she made her way to the front of the bakery. That’s when she saw him. With a smile on his face that lit up her world.

“Mornin’ Mr. Kowalski.” Queenie said with a grin. He turned toward her with a curious look that turned into a bright smile when his eyes fell upon her. 

“Queenie.” He grinned.

Queenie giggled. “It’s real cold out there y’know, but it's all okay because it's nice and warm in here.” Queenie leaned over the counter so she could get closer to him.

“C’mon back here.” Jacob said. “I got customers.” 

“What if I am a customer?” Queenie asked playfully.

“I promise you Queenie, you will never be just a customer.” Jacob grasped her hand and lead her behind it. Queenie went along giggling. 

The smell of the pastries was getting to be too much, especially since she had skipped breakfast to avoid accidentally slipping up and telling her sister where she was going out of pure excitement. 

“Oh these smell real good.” Queenie said. “Can I have one?” 

“Of course.” Jacob said. “Help yourself.” Queenie quickly grabbed an erumpent shaped pastry from a box and sunk her teeth in. 

“I was actually about to start a new batch of those.” Jacob pointed to his workspace behind him. “Wanna help.”

Queenie smiled and nodded her head profusely. She bounced over to the workspace and started to help Jacob mix the flour and eggs. “So you said that most of these are based off of Newt’s creatures.”

“Yeah.” Jacob said. “I guess even when I didn’t fully remember, my subconscious did.” 

“Mhm.” 

After a moment Queenie asked, “Are these all your Grandmother's recipes?” Queenie rested the bowl on her hip and her mixing started to slow.

“Yeah.” 

“What was she like?” Queenie asked, her mixing stopped and she stepped closer to Jacob.

“She was just amazing.” Jacob said, smiling at the memories. Queenie could see the memories flashing in his mind. “I remember her teaching me to bake, and whenever I was feeling sad she would always have the perfect treat to cheer me up.”

Jacob looked at Queenie who was now really close. He looked at her lovingly and smiled softly. “You have flour on your nose.” He said softly. “Let me.”Jacob brushed her nose swiftly and brushed off the flour.

“My hero.” Queenie said. She leaned in even more and kissed him. Her pillow lips landed on his, and in that moment everything was perfect. Everything felt so right. The law didn’t matter. The worry that her sister might find out didn’t matter. The only thing that did was right here in the moment. But alas, that moment ended.

Queenie pulled away. “I’m not here,” she said confusing Jacob. “What do you mean of course-”

“No. I’m not.” Queenie interrupted. “You are going to have a customer walk in that door in a few seconds and I need you to pretend like you don’t know.” 

“Know what?” Jacob asked, but Queenie didn’t have the time to respond. Instead, she dropped down, pressing her back against the counter trying to be hidden from public view. 

Just then the doorbell rang signalizing a customer, and a flash of realization crossed Jacob’s face. 

Then she heard her voice. “Mr. Kowalski.” She said. “Is it?”

Of course her sister had to be here. The question was why? Luckily for Queenie, it was easy to find out. 

Tina was here for her. She came to check up on Jacob because she knew that Queenie cares about him. She thinks that's why Queenie was acting weird.

Queenie couldn’t see, but she knew Tina was looking around curiously at the oddly shaped pastries. She felt Tina step closer. Queenie felt terrible. She and her sister were so close. It was really hard keeping something like this from her.

Why couldn’t she just love Jacob without worrying about a this other stuff. Queenie closed her eyes as she felt Tina approach the counter. What would happed if Tina found her. Queenie felt a tear race down her face. She bit her lip to keep from making any noise. 

“Where did you get your ideas from?” Tina asked, and Queenie couldn’t help but hear a tiny hint of accusation in her voice. 

Jacob shrugged. “Came to me in a dream.” Jacob was much better at lying to her sister than she was. 

Tina hesitated for a moment. “I’ll have two of these.” Tina pointed to the Demiguise shaped pastries. 

Tina paid for her pastries and still examining them closely she stifty left the bakery. The bell signaled that she was gone. 

Queenie now realised her face was soaked with tears, and she just stayed on the ground pressing against the counter. 

‘Queenie, are you okay?” Jacob bent down to her level and put a comforting arm on her. Queenie shook her head slowly. “It’s just that, its hard keeping this a secret from my sister. And she came here for me y’know, but of course I’m already here.”

“Oh darling.” Jacob hugged her. “Couldn’t you tell her?”

Queenie shook her head. If i'm going to do risky things, I have to do it on my own account, I don't want her involved. 

Jacob contemplated for a moment. “Do you think maybe-”

“No! Jacob don't think that. I don't want to stop. I don't ever want to stop.” She wiped her tears and smiled softly at him. “I love you.” She said.

Jacob smiled back. “I love you too.” 

Queenie giggled. “Let's get up off the floor. Okay?”

“Yeah, probably a good idea.” Jacob chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
